


Mirror Image

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Medium Length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A knock on the head brings some unexpected results after Scully emerges from a coma at Mulder's urging.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Mirror Image

## Mirror Image

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:      Mirror Image
    AUTHOR:     Donnilee
    

WEB SITE: <http://donnilee.tripod.com>  
**CATEGORY: MSR**  
**RATING: NC-17**

SPOILERS: Little bitty ones for Duane Barry, Talitha Cumi, Sein un Zeit, Fire, Irresistible, Milagro, Lazarus, Fight the Future. 

SUMMARY: A knock on the head brings some unexpected results after Scully emerges from a coma at Mulder's urging. 

DEDICATION: I am going to dedicate this story to SammyLee, who read and enjoyed the lullaby series and asked for a sequel. But also, because he sent me three lovely collage pictures that are wonderfully done and that I may use in future bookcovers! Thanks Sammy! Also, to Leelee, who generously allowed me to steal her idea and put a different spin on it. Thanks, Leelee! 

THANKS: I must give thanks to my beta reader, Sdani, once again. She never complained even when I inundate her with prose! Thanks for keeping me in line! NOTE: Please note that for the sake of clarity I have put all "overheard thoughts" in italic to separate them from the "thoughts" of the character him/herself. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (PG-13)**  
**GEORGETOWN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**3:PM - SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

I am floating in a kind of black sea of warmth, suspended by unseen hands. It's comfortable here, but there was something nagging at the edge of consciousness. I want to stay here where it was warm and safe but something urges me to go toward the tiny pinpoint of light I see off to my left in my peripheral vision. 

The cottony blackness is all I have felt for days along with a gentle hum in my ears. Now though, I feel something clutching my hand, not hard but desperately, as though I would float away if it lets go. It is a very real possibility. I really don't want to go toward the light, but then again, I feel like it's a mistake to stay here. 

There is a whisper in my mind, Please Scully, don't leave me. I feel a ripple of awareness course through my body and mind. Scully. Is that who I am? Weird name. But who is the voice in my head? A man, obviously, judging by the smooth baritone of the echo in my head. Don't leave me, it says. Where would I leave him to go to? Oh, maybe to stay here in the black velvety silence is to leave him. I should answer him but I don't know how. 

I am so tired. I think I will rest a while. Maybe all of this is a figment of my imagination. I don't remember much from ... before. Just that I was hurt and now I don't hurt anymore. Why would I want to leave here? 

Awareness is creeping around the edges of my brain and I firmly push it aside and sink back into the blackness. I don't want to think anymore. The more I think, the more I am pulled from the blackness. 

I just the feather light brush of soft, warmness against my lips, pulling me again from the dark abyss of nothingness. I sighed and heard the voice again, Come back to me Scully. I need you. 

I wait to see if the voice would say anything else but it remains silent. I feel myself sink back into the blackness. 

* * *

Here I sat, next to yet another hospital bed. The woman I love was lying motionless on the bed, deep in a coma for the last two days. I've been here before. The sense of dj vu was overwhelming. After her abduction by Duane Barry and her subsequent return, I sat just like this, holding her hand, squeezing occasionally and talking to her, trying to give her a reason to come back. 

We were out on a case, chasing down a suspect and ended up in an old abandoned warehouse. As the chase ensued, Scully ducked behind a large freestanding bookcase, heavy and ancient. The suspect was on the other side and heard her shoes on the cement. He pushed the bookcase over on top of her, crushing her beneath its weight. The adrenaline rush it must have taken to tip the bookcase must have been enormous. 

Her sudden cry froze my heart in my chest, but the worst was hearing that cry cut off as she lost her grip on consciousness. Fortunately, there were other agents in pursuit, because the moment Scully was out of commission, I could have cared less about the suspect. All I cared about was getting to Scully. Myself and the local police chief had used every ounce of strength to unbury her and couldn't budge the bookcase. Finally, another agent stopped to help. He was a huge man and between him and the Chief they managed to lift the end of the bookcase enough for me to crawl on my belly and yank Scully from the rubble of splintered wood and dusty bookbindings that had cascaded down on her body. 

I knew moving her was dangerous but there was no choice. I was afraid if she were left there, the weight would crush the air from her lungs and I would lose her before an ambulance ever showed up. I felt her briskly for broken bones, finding a broken left forearm. She must have thrown that arm up to protect her head, her right arm having been occupied with holding her weapon. 

Her collarbones were bruised and there was a gash on her left temple about an inch long with a lurid purple bruise forming all around it. I cradled her head in my lap and whispered to her that she would be all right and to just hang on until the ambulance got there. I pushed bangs from her forehead and noticed another bruise forming in the center of her forehead. 

The suspect had been apprehended and I couldn't have cared less. I rode in the ambulance with Scully to the hospital, calling her mother and Skinner en route, just to have something to do besides watch her unconscious expression stare sightlessly at me. I'd closed her eyes gently when the paramedics had failed to do so. I couldn't stand to see her eyes for one more second without a spark of anything in them, only a dull blankness that made my heart shatter into a million pieces. 

I leaned forward out of my seat next to the bed and laid my head next to her right arm. Her left forearm was in a cast, the bone having been set. She'd had a hematoma on the left temple and the doctor had drained the blood out in the emergency room and patched her up. But she was still unconscious two days later. The hope of her waking up, grew ever less as the minutes ticked by. 

I felt tears sting the backs of my eyelids and I crushed my eyes shut against the pain. I couldn't go on without her. The hum of the monitors was the only sound breaking the silence. I felt the hot tears scald my face as a sob was wrenched from my chest. I squeezed her hand tightly and shouted in the confines of my mind, "Please Scully, don't leave me!" 

I sniffled to get my tears under control when I heard the door open. Her mother stood silently in the dim light from the hallway and entered the room. It was dark in here, the shades having been drawn and the bedside lamp turned low. She pulled a chair to the other side of the bed and said, "Fox, you need to get some sleep. Go home and get some rest. I'll stay for a while now." 

I looked at her, knowing the expression on my face was forlorn. My voice was ragged and I knew tears stained my cheeks. I didn't care. "I don't want to leave her. I feel like if I walk away, she won't be here when I get back." 

Mrs. Scully nodded. "I know, but you're no good to her if you collapse. The doctor says all her vitals are stable. She's in no danger of ... dying," she said after a pause. "Go home and shower and get some rest. Come back tomorrow." 

I nodded and stood clumsily. Not caring what it looked like, I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her unresponsive lips and whispered, "Come back to me Scully, I need you." 

Then I turned and made my way into the hall, not daring to look at Mrs. Scully. 

* * *

I don't know how long I've been away, drifting in the nothingness, unaware. I felt awareness now, tugging at me again. The light in my peripheral vision was a tiny bit bigger now. That scared me a little, but not enough to pay it much attention. I could feel another hand in mine again. It moved my arm slightly and I felt pain shoot through my arm. I released a small moan. The voice was back. 

Dana, honey. Did I hurt you? Oh God, I'm sorry. 

No, it wasn't THE voice. This one was different. Dana? Was that my name? The other voice called me Scully. This was a female. This voice wasn't silent for long. 

"It's Mom, Dana. I know you can hear me. You have to come back to us. Fox is beside himself. He's blaming himself that you got hurt. I know it wasn't his fault. You get yourself into trouble all by yourself just fine." 

The voice chuckled then, a soothing, indulgent sound. So this was Mom. I knew what a Mom was. This must be mine. But who was Fox? I had a vision of a furry, little animal with beady eyes. 

"I sent him home to shower and rest, Dana. He's been here for two days solid. Wouldn't leave this room. I even had to bring him food." God, what is it with you two? He loves you so much. And I know you love him. Why won't you two admit that to one another? I never asked you that before. I figure it's none of my business. But I'd like to see you happy, Dana. After all you've been through, you deserve some happiness and I know you could find it with Fox. But you'd have to let him in, allow yourself to be vulnerable with him the way he allows himself to be vulnerable with you. It's hard to find that in a man. I don't know why you don't recognize how rare that is ... the way he is with you. 

The voice paused. Then continued. "God, he loves you, Dana. Please come back for him, for me. I can't lose another child. I miss Melissa so much. I don't think I could stand the pain of losing you too." 

Melissa? Who was Melissa? I had vague sense of a woman with red hair. Fox loves me? Who was Fox? I felt awareness broadening as I tried to picture something other than a little furry creature. Then the voice said continued. 

"Never understood why you call him Mulder and he calls you Scully either. Using your last names is really strange. I never really got that but again, it's none of my business. I'm babbling now, but I just want to keep you company." I hope you can hear me. I keep thinking that if we keep talking to you, you'll find a way to come back. Follow our voices back ... I don't know what I'm talking about. 

MULDER! A clear vision hung in my mind's eyes now. Mulder. Beautiful, thick chestnut colored hair, clear hazel eyes that burned with passion, nose a little too big for his face, a pouty lower lips that was surprisingly sensual on his unusual face. Mulder. I knew him. Who was he to me? Mom says he loves me and I love him. Are we lovers? Nope. I get no sense of that kind of passion. But he is important to me in another life. I know that. Two days, she said two days. I've been in this place for two days. 

What was this place anyway? I looked around and see nothing but gray and black, except for that bit of light off to the left. It was even bigger now. I could see it more clearly. I gulped spasmodically, fearing what's on the other side of that light. I pulled back reflexively, but then feel another warm, large hand taking my free hand, the uninjured one and warmth flows through me from the point of contact, flooding my body with in a warm wave. 

I felt the hand on my injured arm retreat from my palm, but the large warm one on the right remains. There was only silence now and I look towards the light with an odd sort of expectation. Do I expect to see something there besides the light? No, that's where the voices are coming from though. I know that now, not really sure how I know it, but I know it. 

The voice came again. This time the low, soothing one. It made me shiver with awareness now that I have a name to put on the voice. Mulder. Yes, he was important to me. I don't know why, but I should listen to him. I felt another jolt of awareness ripple through me. 

Trust. 

I trust Mulder completely. I know this for certain. Where did that come from? I wondered. Then the voice penetrated my mind. 

"I'm back, Baby." 

Baby? 

"I know I told your mom I'd come back in the morning, but I couldn't wait that long." I'm so afraid, Scully, that you won't come back. 

A wave of anguish washes over me and I grimace realizing it was coming from him. He was afraid, really afraid, and hurting. I never could stand to see him hurting. 

Wait a minute. How did I know that? I concentrate on the feel of his hand in mine and snapshots flash through my mind. 

Mulder in my arms after his mother died. How did I know his mother died? 

Mulder unconscious because I shot him before he could kill his father's killer. Where did that come from? I shot him? What the hell was I thinking? 

Mulder humiliated by his phobia of fire, beating himself with a guilt stick that he was nearly unable to rescue the children. Then the images shift and he was comforting me. A madman had held me captive, a fetishist who murdered for trophies, another madman tried to rip my heart out after writing a book on my inner most thoughts, rescuing me from a cabin with a crazed Jack Willis, carrying me from entombment and certain death in the Antarctica. 

Me comforting him. Him comforting me. Always after a near tragedy. Is that why he's here now and I'm in the this place, another near tragedy. Why was there always a trauma before we touch each other? I have no time to ponder this or my certainty that it is true. He is speaking again. 

Scully, every time one of us faces ... separation or death, I swear I'm not going to hide anymore. Then I always do. 

Hide? Hide what? 

I don't know why I can't tell you when you're awake. I'm scared then too, that you'll laugh at me, that you won't take me seriously, or worse, that you will pity me. 

What on earth is he talking about? I felt another wave of emotion, but it's much different this time. It's comforting, soothing, and exciting. It's ... love. Good God, I felt my body react to it, this wave of love pouring into me through his hand and into my body. My nipples pulled up into erect, tight knots of aching pleasure. My breasts felt heavy. My abdomen cringed with arousal and I felt wetness flow between my legs, the labia swelling and tingling. My heart rate was accelerating along with my breathing. Then I felt his lips on mine again, pressing gently, not demanding. They pulled first my top lip and then my bottom lip into a gentle caress, his soft lips sliding over mine and then letting go. I was leaving the blackness. Everything was gray now. 

I felt a moan coming in the back of my throat and instinctively smothered it. I mustn't show how much he affects me. Why? Why was I hiding my reaction to his sensual assault? 

I decided not to and let the moan escape. As it reverberated in my head, I hear his voice in my mind again. 

I love you, Scully. I love you so much it hurts. 

Something expands inside my chest and I felt my body convulse with acceptance and happiness. I turned my head to find the light has grown large. It was the size of a door way now. The brightness didn't let me see anything on the other side, but I knew he was out there. I had to go to him. It was essential. I didn't really know why it was essential, but I was sure. 

I took a deep breath and began floating, moving my arms like I was swimming. My arms propelled me through the velvet blackness around me that suddenly had substance like water. I stroked my arms harder, seeing nothing but the light and pulling my body toward it. Had to get out. I had to get out! My body floated with maddening slowness toward the doorway of light. 

And then I was there, stepping through. 

* * *

She looked so peaceful as I took her hand. Her mother left the room, shaking her head indulgently at my early return. She'd gone to get some coffee for us and a sandwich from the cafeteria downstairs. 

I remembered that the doctors all say that coma victims can hear you speak to them. I wanted to say so many things to her but I didn't know if I could. I could think them though and hope that she felt me, knew how much I missed her, how much I needed her. Why couldn't I say the words aloud? What the fuck was wrong with me? What was the worst that could happen? She would remember when she woke up. Would that be such a bad thing? 

I gripped her hand tighter, feeling the anguish of knowing she might not come back. No! I couldn't let myself resign to that fact. I needed to believe she was coming back. I remembered her saying she had the strength of my beliefs. I needed to bring her back from death's door. One more time. Please, God, I prayed to a God I wasn't sure I believed in. If you're up there, let me reach her! 

Thoughts of us flashed through my mind, me holding her, her holding me. Always a traumatic event allowing us to lower the shields we held around ourselves and comfort one another. Why couldn't I do it when there was no danger? Or only following a danger? 

I was a coward. Now, with her lying her looking so fragile, it all seemed so pointless. My excuses for holding back were blown to bits in the face of reality. The reality was she might not come out of this coma and I would have to find a way to go on without her. I couldn't do it. I knew that now. Damn the consequences. I didn't care if the whole bloody world knew I loved her, if it would bring her back to me. She could laugh in my face for all I cared as long as she came back. 

I stood out of the chair and sat on the bed, my hip next to hers, cradling her tiny, white hand in the palm of my large brown one. 

I began to think, explaining my hesitance to her and then wondered what I was doing. Fuck it. Just tell her! But the words stuck in my throat. I couldn't say them out loud, even now. 

But I could think them, I could think them loud and clear. I put every ounce of my mind behind the thought and sent it to her, letting myself feel my love for her for the first time in a long time without trying to squash it. I let it flow out of me and reach out to her. I thought of touching her, how much I wanted to lay my hands on her body and never let her go. 

Then I gasped as I watched her body begin to react. To what I didn't know, but the thin, cotton Johnny coat stretched over her full breasts suddenly tented as her nipples grew taut. I sucked in my breath at the sight of it and felt her legs tremble and jostle a bit. I looked back to see her legs open a bit, stopped by contact with my hip. 

Her head tilted slightly on the pillow and her mouth hung open, her breathing was shallow and quickening. The heart monitor began to beep furiously. I looked up and saw her heart rate had soared to 110 beats a minutes. 

I pressed furiously at the nurse call button with my free hand, leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. My mind screamed. 

I love you, Scully. I love you so much it hurts. 

Please be O.K. What's happening!? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! Was she having a heart attack? What the fuck was happening? Then she moaned. 

I didn't have long to wonder as the door crashed open, a nurse, a doctor and Mrs. Scully barreling into the room. I looked up frantically, and pointed at the monitor. The nurse was already hurrying toward it to take a reading. 

The doctor bent over her opposite me and lifted her eyelids, looking with a pen light. He backed to the foot of the bed, going to do god knows what when Scully's back arched slightly. She pulled in a loud, tremendous gasp and her eyes snapped open. 

They searched from side to side frantically, not seeing anything. I reached up and cupped her face, bringing my face into her line of vision and locking my gaze on hers. Her panting breaths slowed, the heart monitor began to beep slower and she raised her hands and cupped my face, the way I was doing to her. She grimaced at the weight of the cast on her arm and let that arm drop. 

"Scully?" 

"Mulder," she said calmly. Then a slow smile crept across her face. "I'm back," she whispered, swallowing hard and clearing her throat. 

"Thank God," I whispered back to her and leaned my forehead gently against hers, conscious of the bruise still visible in the center of her forehead. In my head I said it again. 'Thank God, I love you so much.' 

Her eyes grew moist with tears and she looked at me strangely. I hadn't said that out loud had I? No, I hadn't. Maybe it was the expression of relief and love on my face she was reacting to. "Glad you're back ... partner. Good to see you." 

She smiled tremulously and let go of my face with her one hand, letting it drop. "Good to be seen," she teased back and we smiled again. 

I stepped away from the bed as the doctor and nurse fussed over and checked her vitals. I retreated to the window and stood next to Mrs. Scully who had watched the proceedings like a hawk. She turned to me and smiled, "He answered my prayers," she said quietly. 

"Mine too," I replied. 

She raised her eyebrows at that comment and said, "Maybe there's hope for you yet, Fox," in a teasing voice. 

I laughed then and she laughed with me. I gathered her into a giant bear hug and she chuckled some more at my enthusiasm. She pulled back finally, her hands on my biceps and looked up at me. 

"You should tell her," she said quietly. 

The smile left my face. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked, just as quietly, almost whispering. 

She glanced at Dana on the bed, the doctor and nurse still hovering and making notes on the chart. Satisfied that no one was paying attention to us, she turned back to me. Softly, she said, "Don't waste any more time, Fox. Tell her you love her." 

I opened my mouth to speak and she gently placed two fingers over my lips. I shut my mouth with a snap. She continued, "I don't want to hear any of the lame excuses you have stored up. I don't want to hear hers either. I'm going to tell her the same thing when the time is right." 

"The same thing?" I muttered. 

"She loves you, Fox. There's no doubt in my mind. And I know you just brought her back. I don't doubt that either. Only love can do that." 

I swallowed around the sudden huge lump in my throat. 

She smiled. "Trust me, a mother knows. She loves you, but she's ... not real good at expressing her feelings all the time, especially when it comes to you." 

"Why especially with me?" I asked, a dangerous feeling of hope spreading in my chest. 

"Because she's never felt anything so strong before and it scares her." She paused. "Just like it scares you." 

I hung my head, stepping away from her. Just then Scully's voice croaked out, "Hey, you two. Talking about me?" 

I turned to her, a guilty expression on my face. She chuckled and waved us over. I took the hand she held out and sat on the bed next to her hip. Mrs. Scully sat on the other side and we both looked down at her, just enjoying that she was here with us, awareness sparkling in her blue eyes. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"For what?" we said at the same time and smiled, glancing at each other in acknowledgment. 

She grinned. "I know you two stood vigil." 

Mrs. Scully asked, "Did the doctor tell you we never left you alone for the last two days?" 

Scully shook her head in the negative. "No." She hesitated and then said, "I felt you. I could ... hear you," she said quietly. She looked down and up again and added, "I could hear you talking to me." 

"I didn't talk much," I said. "Now that I know you can hear, if this ever happens again, I won't shut up. I wondered if you could hear me the last time, but we never really talked about it." 

She smiled, "I heard you anyway." 

I stared at her in disbelief, wondering if she was saying what I thought she was saying. I swallowed harshly and licked my lips, not able to stop my eyes from flickering away from hers self consciously. She squeezed my hand and I returned my eyes to her face. 

"It's all right, Mulder." 

"It is?" 

"Yeah, it's all right." 

I smiled then still wondering if I was reading her right. Was she saying she could 'hear' my thoughts? That was a little scary. Maybe it was just in the coma state you became hyper acute with your other senses. That must be it. Maybe she meant that my actions and presence spoke for me. That must be it. It was the only thing that made sense. 

I didn't stop to analyze that I was always the one looking for extreme possibilities and now I was shying away from one. She added, "We'll talk more when I get out of here." 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She turned to her mother, "Can I have some water? My mouth feels like the Sahara Desert." 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (R )**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**ONE WEEK LATER**  
**3:00 PM - SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

She'd only been home two days. I watched her navigate around the apartment, dusting the shelves and the mantle and moving to the coffee table. "What can I do, Scully? You shouldn't be doing that." 

She gave me one of her 'Shut Up, Mulder' looks and went back to dusting. "Contrary to common belief, I am not an invalid, Mulder. I'm awake now." 

"I know that but you must be weak from lying in bed all that time." 

"It was two days Mulder and I just went through four days of physical therapy to get everything moving again. I'm fine. The doctor told me I should get as much exercise as possible. That's the only way I'll get stronger. Being unconscious does sap your energy, but I wasn't out long enough for my muscles to atrophy or anything. So stop hovering like a mother hen." 

"I can't help it," I muttered. 

She stopped and placed her hands on her hips, arms akimbo, feather duster sticking out behind her hip as she still clutched it in her hand. "You're driving me nuts, Mulder," she stated plainly. 

I sighed. "Then give me something to do." 

She smiled then, like I was a child that needed to be amused. "Fine, go get us a pizza." 

"I'll order it," I said, heading for the phone on the wall by the kitchen door. 

"No, go get it," she said. I stopped and turned to face her. "Get out of here, Mulder. Drive down, order it, wait for it and bring it back." 

"But that's silly, they'll deliver." 

She sighed. "I want you to go get it, Mulder," she repeated. 

"Oh," I said, trying to keep the wealth of hurt out of my voice that I knew was there anyway. 

I headed for the door and yanked my leather jacket off the coat rack more forcefully than I needed to. It rocked on its base and nearly fell. I reached out in time to catch it and stand it back up. I punched my arms into the jacket, not sure why I was mad. She wanted me to leave. Damn it. Why did I make such a pest of myself? 

"Mulder," she said softly, stopping me as I placed my hand on the doorknob. 

I froze but didn't look at her. I felt her approach me from behind. "What?" I asked, more persnickety than I meant to. 

"Stop it, Mulder." 

"Stop what?" 

"Acting like I just told you to go stand in the corner." 

"Didn't you?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my emotions in check. 

She was silent a moment and said, "Mulder, turn around and look at me." 

When I didn't move, her hands came down on my hips and turned me forcefully toward her. I had no choice and turned, looking down at her hands still planted firmly on my hips. My breath caught in my throat as I realized she'd never touched my hips before. 

It was a stupid thought, but I had every touch catalogued in my brain. I hadn't forgotten even one. To my surprise, she didn't remove her hands. I raised my eyes from her hands to her eyes and she said, "I appreciate your concern. It means more to me than I can ever say, Mulder." 

I snorted, looking away from her, my hands hanging at my sides, curling into fists. If I didn't, they were going to grab her and haul her body up against mine. And then she's be getting more exercise than she or her doctors bargained for. Just the thought of pulling her against me had the usual effect on my body and I gritted my teeth as I felt my groin stir, hoping she didn't notice. She didn't seem to. 

"Mulder, I just need a few minutes alone, O.K.? Can you understand that?" 

I nodded curtly, still not meeting her eyes. Her hands left my hips and I sighed in relief even as I missed them instantly. They cupped my face again. I could feel her arm cast brushing my collarbone. She forced my eyes to look at her. 

"It's not you, Mulder, although you are hovering. I just need a few minutes. I don't want you to leave for good, just for a few minutes. I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with you. I want to spend the whole evening with you." 

I swallowed, not sure what to say, so I nodded, licking my lips again. I saw her eyes drop to my lips and I deliberately licked them again. Her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a little gulp of air and then they rose up again to meet mine. The air was suddenly charged between us. I felt a shiver race down my spine as her hands tightened on my face. 

My hands rose up and grasped her wrists gently, pulling them down to her sides in a smooth, slow motion. My eyes never left hers. As if in a slow motion dream, her body swayed and floated in toward me until she was pressed against my chest, her head tilted back to see my face. I could feel her pillowy breasts pressed to me through my tee shirt. 

I began to lower my face to hers. It was as if I had no control over my actions at this point. She was so close and I could feel the heat rolling off her through her sweatpants where her thighs brushed against mine, and her own tee shirt that was tangling threads with mine. 

She licked her lips and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wanted to crush her mouth under mine, but I didn't want to scare her away. It was as if we were in some surreal movie vignette, watching ourselves do this. Her hands slid to my hips again, her thumbs pressing into the denim in front of my hips bones and I chuffed out a soft grunt. I saw her eyes widen as though my grunt had broken the spell. Before she could decide to pull away, I lowered my mouth the rest of the way, capturing her face in the same moment and swiping my tongue across her lips. 

She gasped, opening her mouth and my tongue slid inside. She whimpered slightly and I dropped one arm, banding it around her waist and hauling her up against me like I'd imagined doing so many times before. I slanted my head to the side, deepened the kiss and let my tongue slowly roll over hers, exploring the warm cavern of her mouth. My mind raced with thoughts I couldn't say out loud and I struggled to convey them through the kiss. 

'I can't lose you again, Scully. I'm hovering because I'm afraid to take my eyes off you, afraid you'll disappear. I love you so much. I can't live without you anymore. Don't you fucking get that? I was so scared. I was so SCARED, Scully. I just want to love you. I love you so much I ache for you. Why can't you see it?' 

She moaned softly into my mouth and I felt the vibrations drive straight to my crotch, hardening me against her. My hand on her lower back pressed her to me, gently rotating my hips against her soft belly, letting her feel my arousal. She began to move her mouth under mine, kissing me back and dueling with my tongue, pushing her strong little pink muscle into my mouth and then sucking on my tongue. I pressed into her again, unable to help myself. 

She whimpered again and I reveled in the sound, continuing to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. It seemed to go on forever and only a minute at the same time. When she finally backed away, breathing shakily and staring at my chest, I immediately missed the softness of her lips against mine. 

I lifted her chin with two fingers and stared at her for a second. "I'll go get that pizza," I said, alarmed at the gravel quality of my voice. 

She nodded shakily and stepped back from me gingerly, seemingly struck mute. I'd never seen Scully with nothing to say and I watched her for a few moments, her color high in her cheeks, her breathing rapid. "Ummm..." she started. 

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere," I added. 

She flashed me a quick smile and I was out the door, closing it softly behind me. I wasn't sure what had just happened but I felt like my feet were not even touching the ground as I floated down the hallway and out into the street, heading for my car. 

I relived every second of the encounter all the way to the pizza parlor and while I sipped coffee waiting for it to be done. Twenty minutes later, I was back in the car, wondering if she would be awkward now. I'd bolted out of there, not wanting to talk about it. I didn't want to ruin it with talk. Not just then. I wanted to savor it for a few minutes before we both started rationalizing it and turning it into a freak accident. 

I grimaced in disgust. We always did that. Would she pretend it hadn't happened? If she did, would I let her get away with it like I had so many times before? 

* * *

JesusChristOnaPogoStick! What the hell just happened?! One minute I'm trying to soothe his hurt feelings and the next, we're playing tonsil hockey. And me... totally fucking frozen, not able to pull away, wondering what the hell was going on but feeling my traitorous body respond to feel of his hard abdomen pressing into mine, and the even harder flesh of his cock pressing insistently into my tummy. 

Jesus! What the hell is going on with me? I know he wasn't talking because I had his tongue fully occupied at that particular moment. But I heard him just as clear as a bell. 

'I can't lose you again, Scully. I'm hovering because I'm afraid to take my eyes off you, afraid you'll disappear. I love you so much. I can't live without you anymore. Don't you fucking get that? I was so scared. I was so SCARED, Scully. I just want to love you. I love you so much I ache for you. Why can't you see it?' 

I was having a vague sense of dj vu. It seemed like I'd experienced this before. Had I? When I was in the coma? I couldn't remember. But there was no denying it, I'd hear his thoughts. 

Or maybe I was dreaming and I was going to wake up any second now. Or maybe I just heard what I 'wanted' to hear. No, I would never have imagined him saying those things. 

I was starting to scare myself. How many times had I wished I could hear Mulder's thoughts, know what was going on in that complex brain of his? Now it seemed I might be able to do just that. The thought of it had me jittery as a scared rabbit. 

I took several deep breaths and went into the kitchen, my throat feeling like sand paper it was so dry. I poured a glass of water and drank it down, pouring a second and sipping slowly, trying to think what to do. He wouldn't be gone for long. It was only a five minute drive to Campus Pizzeria and about a twenty minute wait for the pie. Then he would be back. I had a half an hour to figure this out, or at least how I was going to play it. 

The hearing the words thing aside, ... Christ Almighty! Fox Mulder had just kissed the living daylights out of me. I didn't have a clue what I'd done, but whatever it was, it had obviously aroused him. Aroused him enough to make a bold move like kissing me. He'd never done that before. 

I was only now realizing that he never said a word. Not until it was over. I'd wanted that kiss but thought he would pull away right up to the very last second when I finally felt his lips on mine. Jesus! I shivered at the remembered feel of my puckered nipples pressed to his hard chest and his swiveling hips prying gushes of wetness from between my legs. 

What the hell could he do if he could get to my skin, without the barrier of clothes? I shuddered at the mere thought of it. I loved Mulder. I had snapped out of denial about that a few tragic accidents ago. And if my mind wasn't playing evil tricks on me and I could in fact, read his thoughts, then he loved me too. 

All the usual rationalizations were there. All the reasons we shouldn't do this were spinning in my brain, as they had for the last five years or so. Somehow they all seemed trite and silly now. How many near death experiences was it going to take for us to throw caution to the wind and admit out loud what we meant to each other? 

Did it hurt any less for having kept our love a secret? Even from each other? No. I ached for him, just as he'd said he ached for me. I wanted to show my love for him, but it terrified me. I'd never felt so strongly about another human being in my life. I knew this would be new territory for me emotionally. Was I waiting for the perfect time to be ready? I would never really be ready. It was new and therefore frightening, these foreign feelings. I'd always held sway over my emotions, never letting them rule me. 

However, Mulder broke all the rules and he made me break them too. I couldn't control my emotions when it came to Mulder and maybe that was as it should be. Was that what love was --the one person you were drawn to that you couldn't shut out no matter how hard you tried? 

That didn't sound right either. Why was I analyzing it anyway? There was no easy answer, only trial and error. The questions was, could I take the leap of faith and believe that we could survive a physical relationship? It would be stormy for sure, but it was that already. So what was the difference? We had all the storms and none of the pleasure to balance it out. Not true, his friendship was an incredible source of comfort for me and I depended on him more than I was ever willing to admit. So it had come down to this. 

I'd spent every night since I'd woken up trying to grasp onto the fleeting thought that nagged the edge of my consciousness. That I had felt him in that room, I was sure, even though I'd been unconscious. I'd known he was there and I knew he was talking to me. His voice had pulled me out of that darkness. Of that I was sure. But what had he said? It was driving me crazy that I couldn't remember. 

Had he whispered words of desperation and love, begging me to come back to him? That felt right somehow but I didn't want to romanticize the situation if this was all in my imagination. It could be a product of my overactive libido which was newly awakened and screaming for attention. I wanted these things to be true. But were they? I guess there was only one way to find out. I was going to have to talk to him. 

God help me. I was going to have to ask him what this meant to him. Then I would have to accept it for whatever it was, even if it wasn't what I wanted it to be. And what did I want it to be? If I was honest with myself ... I wanted it all. I wanted to be Fox Mulder's lover. I'd wanted it for a long time. I had just been unwilling to accept all the consequences of that decision. I thought he hovered now. Damn, how much worse would he be if he felt entitled to invade my space, instead of just sneaking into it when I would allow it? 

Yes, I knew he did it on purpose. I'd thought for a long time it was to see if I would be intimidated and back off. But now I knew that wasn't true. He was just testing my boundaries where he was concerned. How close would I let him get? Just the fact that he wanted to test those boundaries spoke of something much deeper than friendship. 

I heard his rapid three knocks on the door just before it swung open. Time's up, I thought. Time to face the music, Dana. 

* * *

I had decided on the short ride home that I would play this whatever way she wanted to play it. I would follow her lead. If she wanted to ignore it for now, I would let her. She was still recuperating after all. And even though she was back among the living, her arm still needed to heal and she was weaker than she was admitting. I knew that. It was rather selfish of me to force this confrontation at this time. 

I hoped she wouldn't ignore it, but if that was what she needed to do, then I would do it. I entered the apartment slowly after knocking with my distinctive three raps. 

She stood in the doorway to her kitchen, leaning on the jamb. She straightened away from it and said, "Bring it in here." 

I followed her as she turned and moved into the kitchen, fixing a pot of coffee. I set the pizza on the table and waited out the silence. She kept her back to me as she prepared the pot and then I heard her sigh. She turned to face me. 

We stared at each other for a moment and finally she said, "What are we doing, Mulder?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know. I figured I'd follow your lead." 

"What does that mean?" she asked testily. 

Uh oh. Had I handled this wrong already? Why couldn't I ever talk to her? Suddenly, I was so tired of the sparring and second-guessing. It was time to put the cards on the table whether we were ready to face them or not. 

I swallowed and said, "It means if you are not comfortable talking about this yet, we don't have to talk about it. If you want to talk about it, we can." 

"About this?" 

It was my turn to sigh wearily. "What do you want me to say, Scully?" 

"The truth! Don't tell me what you THINK I want to hear. Tell me the truth! What was that all about?" 

I scrambled for an eloquent answer and all I came up with was, "I wanted to kiss you. So I did." 

"That's it? You wanted to kiss me so you did? What the fuck, Mulder! Now what? We just mosey on along pretending ... what? It was an impulse that meant nothing?" 

My face fell and I gritted my teeth, feeling the anger rise up with alarming speed. "You know it meant something!" I said through clenched teeth. 

"Do I? How would I know that, Mulder?" 

"For Christ's sake, Scully! Aren't we good enough friends that you know I would never hurt you on purpose? Don't you know me well enough to know that I would never play with you just for the fun of it! Fuck, woman! Do you think that little of me!? If I'd wanted to just play with you and fuck with your head, I would have done it a long time ago!" 

She was silent for a moment and said, "Then what do you want?" 

I reached her in two quick, long strides and she backed up against the counter, putting an end to her retreat. I grasped her shoulders and brought my face down to hers. Fuck this shit, I thought. I'll show her what I want. I felt my cock harden right along with my resolve. 

All I said though was, "I want YOU." 

And then I covered her mouth with mine again. She squeaked in alarm and pushed feebly against my chest. I had her trapped, pressing her against the counter with my body. I reached down and grasped her under her butt cheeks at the top of her thighs. 

As I broke the kiss she hissed, "What are you doing?" 

I lifted her easily onto the counter. My body blocked her from closing her legs. I slid between them, my hands now on her curvy little ass and yanked her to the edge of the counter where her crotch encountered my rock hard cock, straining against the constriction of its denim prison. 

"This!" was my only answer. I covered her mouth again. 

Once again, my brain screamed at her. 'Damn you, Scully. What the fuck do you think I want!? I want you ... every possible way there is to want someone. You drive me crazy with your little sexy body. I lay awake at night and picture you underneath me, arching your back as I drive myself into you, feeling you climax around me in my mind. I picture you riding me, my hands on your breasts, making you cry out my name. Oh God, Scully. I want fuck you to within an inch of your life. I want to make slow, hot, passionate love to you until you don't know your own name anymore and all you can do is say mine. I want to take you over and over and over again until you know you're mine. No one else's. MINE! 

* * *

Oh God. It was happening again. As he stalked toward me, I backed up, hitting the counter and preparing to slip to the side. But he cornered me and the words slipped into my ear as though he'd spoken aloud. 

Fuck this shit. I'll show her what I want. 

And then he was kissing me, my feeble protests no good whatsoever. I needed time to think about this. I needed to talk to him. I needed ... shit, I needed him to do THAT again! 

I felt his hard erection press into my juncture as he yanked me to the edge, my ass nearly hanging off the counter. He plundered my mouth with his tongue, his hands rhythmically squeezing my ass cheeks. 

'What was this man doing to me?' I thought. I felt like my body was melting into a puddle. His lips drew frantically on mine and tipped his head for a better angle and began his assault again. 

I kissed him back. I literally couldn't do anything else. He shredded my last drop of denial and rationalization and left it in tatters on the kitchen floor as his hands groped me, pulling me against him like he could get us to mold into each other. And then the words came. I jerked nearly dislodging his mouth from mine, but he followed my lips until he captured them again. 

Damn you, Scully. What the fuck do you think I want!? I want you ... every possible way there is to want someone. You drive me crazy with your little sexy body. I lay awake at night and picture you underneath me, arching your back as I drive myself into you, feeling you climax around me in my mind. I picture you riding me, my hands on your breasts, making you cry out my name. Oh God, Scully. I want fuck you to within an inch of your life. I want to make slow, hot, passionate love to you until you don't know your own name anymore and all you can do is say mine. I want to take you over and over and over again until you know you're mine. No one else's. MINE! 

Holy Shit! I wasn't making this up from my fevered imagination. I didn't think like this. But Mulder did. Somehow, I knew this was exactly how he would think. And this time there weren't just words. The pictures in his head flew through my mind as though I was seeing through his eyes as he watched me ride him, his magnificent cock rising into view as I lifted off him only to plunge downward engulfing him inside my body. Oh shit! Was his cock that big or did he have delusions of grandeur? He saw my chest flushed and pink, my cheeks red, and my eyes sparking black and dilated with arousal. Oh Jesus, Mulder. I felt excitement crash through me. 

Without my knowing it, I realized I was crushing my hips against his cock. He was moaning into my mouth with every push. He finally broke the kiss and panted harshly against my neck, his tongue licking the sensitive patch of skin below my ear. I pushed into him again and he spoke around his groan. "Jesus, Scully. Does that answer your question?" 

I began to laugh, unable to wrap my mind around the words I'd heard in my brain, that I'd heard them at all, the pictures he had of me in his head, that I'd seen them at all. I heard myself, sounding hysterical to my own ears and cringed, but I couldn't stop. I laughed even harder and he pulled back to look at my face, grinning in response, not knowing what I was laughing about. 

His hands came up to wipe my hair back from my face. He kissed my forehead gently over the bruise, ending my laughter. He moved on to each eyelid and then both cheeks, finally sucking gently on my upper lip until I whimpered. 

Then he pulled back again and met my gaze. "Still hungry? Wanna eat?" 

I barked out a sound of disbelief. He grinned wider. "Jesus, Mulder." 

"Wow, Scully," he responded and I felt a bubble of laughter rise up in my chest again, but I squelched it. 

"I don't know what to say," I panted out finally. 

"Don't say anything." 

"I think I need to." 

"You don't," he said simply. 

"Mulder, that was ... no one's ever kissed me with that much ..." 

"That much?" 

"Passion," I whispered. 

He held my eyes for few moments, blinking slowly, and then he shocked me by saying, "Because no one's ever loved you as much I do, Scully. It isn't possible." 

Tears flooded my eyes making my vision blurry as I swayed. His arms came around me and he lowered me off the counter and gently to the floor, leaning over me, but still supporting most of my weight until he saw that my legs were steady under me. He stood up, his hands retreating to my shoulders as I stared at him and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. He leaned in and licked them off first one cheek and then the other. 

I sniffled and he handed me a paper towel. I blew my nose unceremoniously, honking loudly and he smiled in amusement. 

"Sit down before you fall down, Scully. Let's eat." 

I nodded and walked to the table while he retrieved some paper plates and napkins. I sat down and he handed me a plate. I turned and found myself facing the fly of his jeans where a noticeable bulge still tented the dark blue material. As if my hand had a mind of its own, I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his bulge, squeezing gently and pressing my palm to the base of it. 

He groaned loudly and his knees buckled. "Oh ddaammnn, Scully." 

He flopped into the chair next to mine and met my eyes. I shrugged. "Sorry." 

"Don't be," he rasped out. "Keep that up though and we'll never get to eat." 

"Oh yeah?" I asked, my voice sounding breathy and stupid to my own ears. 

He smiled widely, teeth and all and I felt my stomach roll over. "Let's eat. Then we'll talk." 

"Talk," I repeated. 

He grinned again. "Yes, I think we should talk before this goes any further." 

"Any further?" 

"Is there an echo in here?" he asked. 

I grimaced and he said quickly. "Let's eat first, O.K., Scully? I have a feeling I'm going to need all my strength." 

I lowered my head and grabbed a slice and bit into it heartily, enjoying the distraction. We were on the verge of something monumental and I was excited beyond any reasoning and just as scared. 

What would all this mean for us? I didn't have a clue, but I was tired of waiting to find out. For better or worse, I was going down this path with Mulder. I was tired of playing it safe. I was going to have to tell him I could hear his thoughts. It didn't seem to be all the time, but when his feelings were intense, I heard them. Or maybe I only heard them when they were directed at me. I just didn't know. I didn't want to be studied like a guinea pig. I would have to be clear about that when I finally told him. 

I felt a bit like an unwanted voyeur now though. At least the pictures I'd seen from his mind had me in them and not someone else. That would have killed me, I realized. I did think of him as mine, just as he thought of me as his. It was time we did something about it. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**GEORGETOWN, D.C.**  
**ONE WEEK LATER**  
**5:30 PM - SATURDAY EVENING**

We sat on opposite sides of the couch, not touching. I was afraid if I touched her an emotional bomb would go off inside me. Now that I'd sampled the fruit so to speak, my mind and body were screaming with a craving for more. I wanted to feel her flesh against mine. I wanted to drive her out of her mind with arousal and make her come with my mouth. I wanted to crawl inside her and never come out. 

I shook my head to dislodge my errant thoughts. We would never have this conversation if I didn't focus on what this was all about. It was getting damn hard though, in more ways than one. I shifted, pulling at the crotch of my jeans to make more room for my rampaging erection that wouldn't go down since her little hand had wrapped around it, denim barrier and all. 

I took a deep breath and looked up to find her looking at me with an amused grin on her face. I was beginning to think maybe we should just fuck our brains out and talk later after we'd taken the edge off. But I knew I would regret it if we did. I had to reassure myself that she was one hundred percent willing. I couldn't take it if she had regrets tomorrow. Because this was a forever thing for me. 

"So," I began. 

"So," she repeated. 

We smiled at each other, mutually amused at our inept start to the conversation. Finally she said, "Don't get mad ... but I have to ask you something." 

I raised my eyebrows and waved my hand for her to continue. 

"What does this all mean to you?" 

"I told you what it means to me." 

"That's not an answer." 

I paused and then went for broke. "I love you isn't an answer? I don't know what else to say, Scully." 

She seemed stalled by that for a few seconds. "What do you want to happen here, exactly?" 

"Exactly, I want ... anything you'll give me." 

"That's not an answer either." 

I sighed, remembering that I was tired of all the bullshit. My biggest card was on the table now. She knew I loved her. I'd said the words out loud, even though she had yet to say them back. I didn't really expect her to. I felt a hollow twinge in my chest at that thought. I wanted her to love me back, not just physically. I knew she loved me, but was she in love with me? 

"O.K., I don't just love you, Scully." 

She raised an eyebrow at this. 

"I'm IN love with you, Scully." 

She pursed her lips, not saying anything. 

When the silence grew uncomfortable, I said, "What that means to me is that I want to share my life with you, not just work. I want to keep our work partnership, I want to keep our friendship, but I want more. I want to share everything, Scully. That's what it means to me. I want to share the personal, the private, the public, the ... everything." I felt my cock deflate some and was grateful for that. It was a horrible distraction. 

She swallowed but didn't look like she was going to bolt so I continued. I tipped my head until she raised her eyes to meet mine. When I was sure I had her full attention I said, "I want to be your lover, Scully." 

She gasped slightly. If I wasn't watching her so closely, I might have missed it. 

"I want to be the man you turn to for comfort and solace, for love and passion. I want to be the only man in your life. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. And I want you to tell the whole fucking world that you're taken, and Fox Mulder is your boyfriend." 

She smiled slightly at that, the corners of her mouth twitching. "I want to get to know every little detail about you Scully, inside and out so there isn't one tiny little secret left between us anymore. I want you to know everything about me too. I've never trusted anyone with all of it. But I trust you. I want to give you my heart and know it's in safekeeping. I want to give you that last hold out of my trust ... my heart, and feel sure that you won't break it." 

"Oh God, Mulder," she whispered. 

"Can I trust you with it, Scully? My heart, Scully. Can I trust you with it? Will you take it from me?" 

She was silent for what seemed like a long time but was probably only a few seconds and then she whispered, "Yes." 

I felt a little dizzy drew in a deep breath, keeping my eyes locked with hers. "There's more." 

"More?" she breathed out. 

"Will you trust me with yours, Scully?" 

"What ...?" 

I cut her off. "Your heart, Scully. I'll trust you with mine. Will you trust me with yours? Will you give it to me? Do you trust me that much? As much as I trust you?" 

She sat staring at me and then closed her eyes, her head hanging forward, her hair like a curtain obscuring her face. I held my breath waiting for an answer. When the silence stretched and I didn't think an answer was forthcoming I said, "You don't have to answer me right now, Scully. I guess I can wait on that. All my cards are on the table. But if you need to keep some of your own to make this O.K., then I can accept that. But please, whatever happens, don't shut me out, O.K.?" 

She lifted her head and then stood slowly. She moved down the couch and motioned for me to sit with my back to the backrest rather than the armrest where I was. I swiveled around and made to stand up but she put her hands on my shoulders and pressed me back down. 

I settled back and looked up at her as she stepped between my legs. I tentatively raised my hands to capture her hips. She was moving in slow motion, but she lowered her self into my lap, her legs straddling my thighs. 

I began to breath deeply, inhaling the raspberry scent of her moisturizer. The cast of her left arm was raised to rest on the back of the couch near my head. I raised my knees and her body slid down my legs until her juncture met up with my hard on which was again reaching for the ceiling. 

Her eyes widened and then the fingers of her right hand pressed to my lips as I opened my mouth to ask her where she wanted to go from here. I opened my mouth and sucked her finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the end of her small digit. She gasped lightly and pulled it back. 

She looked at me as though memorizing the features of my face. I was thinking, 'God Scully, you're driving me crazy. Please tell me you want to make love tonight. Please, I can't wait much longer.' 

* * *

Her smile widened and she said softly. "I want to make love to you. I don't want to wait any longer." 

I startled. Had she read my fucking mind? Jesus! 

She smiled again and said, "I love you, Mulder." 

"Ohhh," I breathed out, unprepared for how hearing those words would actually effect me. My whole body went limp, except for my penis which was so rigid it was starting to hurt inside these stiff jeans. "Oh God, Scully." 

She lowered her lips to mine. "I trust you, Mulder, with everything." 

I felt like I was going to cry, but I pushed the tears back. "Even your heart?" I asked in a whisper. 

"Especially my heart," she replied. And those were the last words either of us spoke for a long time. 

* * *

He stood off the couch and lifted me as though I weighed nothing. He was unhurried as he carried me into my bedroom and lowered me gently to the bed. When I reached for him, he stopped me and told me to lay back and relax. 

I did and he began to undress me, slowly, kissing each new piece of skin that was revealed and driving me absolutely mental. By the time I was naked, every hair on my body was standing on end and my senses were on super alert. 

He stood looking down at me and I had the insane urge to cover my breasts. The look of pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes as he looked at them, quelled any ideas that covering them would be acceptable. 

He toed off his sneakers and pulled off his socks. Without a word, he pulled his tee shirt over his head, slowly unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans and boxers down in one stroke. He stood up after stepping out of the jeans at his feet and I'm embarrassed to say, I whimpered again at the sight of him. 

I whispered, "Beautiful." 

He brought a finger to his lips, indicating that we shouldn't speak. The message was clear. And if it wasn't, his voice in my head the moment removed all doubt. 

No more words. My body is going to talk to yours now. I've told you how I feel. Now, my darling, Scully, I'm going to show you. 

I shuddered involuntarily as he crawled up onto the bed, his eyes predatory, and his cat like grace making even this clumsy maneuver seem like a ballet. 

He started at the top of my head and made his way down, kissing my face, my neck, my upper chest and down both arms. The running commentary in my head was all the words I needed. 

Your breasts are exquisite. 

He returned to fondle my breast and suckle my nipples causing me to push my breasts into his mouth wanting all he could give me. I cried out as he sucked hard, feeling a pinching sensation in my nipple from the harsh suction. 

Oh yeah, Baby, I'm going to make you come before I ever get inside you. 

The feeling shot down my torso and lodged between my legs. I groaned and spread my legs, feeling wetness seep out to coat my inner thighs and the crack of my ass. 

He continued his journey downward, taking his time. He went around my center and worshipped both legs. I was squirming now and feeling like I would explode. He turned me over to lie on my stomach and I protested. He simply held me, making sure my injured arm was out of the way and off to the side. 

I've always loved your tight little ass. God, it looks like an upside down heart. 

I moaned as he dipped down to kiss and fondle my butt cheeks, licking up my spinal column and sucking on the back of my neck. I could feel the heat of his body above me and squirmed under his ministrations. I wanted him so badly I thought I would scream. 

A picture flashed through my mind of his cock ramming into me from behind and I groaned, "Ohhhh, Gaawwwddd!" 

He chuckled and just teased the backs of my knees and legs until I cried out again, "Please!" 

"Shhh," he said but rolled me over only to suckle my breasts again and lower down between my legs. His big hands cupped my ass and pulled me into his face. 

Gonna make you come. 

I shrieked at the first touch of his tongue, lapping from my anus to my clit in a long, hard lick. He suckled each outer lip, poked his tongue over my clit, gave me a rim job only to raise up and stuff that tongue inside my twat. 

I gushed moisture, feeling my orgasm tighten in my belly. 

Yeah, I want you wild for me. 

I tossed my head wanting to tell him I was wild for him already and this was torture and to please put me out of my misery and get up here and fuck me till my teeth rattled! But the torture was too sweet. 

Two fingers slid inside and curled forward, finding my G-spot like he'd always known where it was. 

"Aaaaaahhhhhh, Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I cried unintelligibly. 

I felt him smile against my sensitive lips and his mouth moved up to suck my clit into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around and around the edge of it at the same time, his speed incredible. 

Come for me, beautiful. Say my name. 

I cried out, "Mmmuuullldddeeerrr! Ooohhh yyyeeesss! Mmmuullldddeerrr!" 

I felt his shoulders shudder against my thighs but he kept sucking lightly as I came down, his fingers pumping gently. He licked up all my abundant juices and then licked my inner thighs, humming like it was a delicacy. 

You taste like ambrosia, Baby, so tangy and delicious. 

I groaned and pulled on his shoulders. He lifted himself up and crawled over me, lowering down onto his elbows. His hips slid between my thighs and I reached down with my good hand to wrap my hand around his engorged flesh. He groaned and thrust into my hand, smearing precum over the palm of my hand. 

I wonder if she swallows or is one of those women that can't stand the taste.. 

I lifted it and licked my palm. 

"Aaawww, fuck," he muttered. His mouth descended on mine, hungry and urgent. Guess that turned him on! 

Can't wait any longer, Baby. My cock is so rigid it hurts. 

I rolled him onto his back and kissed my way down his torso. 

Nipples. Will she play with my nipples? 

I instantly made my way back up his chest and nipped at his nipple, then swirling my tongue to sooth it. He groaned. 

How did she know? 

I almost laughed but managed to contain myself. I worked my way down after treating the other nipple to the same treatment, delighting in the way it pulled up into a hard little bud. When I reached his groin, I looked up at him and his thoughts were clear as a bell. 

Oh God, oh god, so many dreams. Will she suck on me. Those lips ... even sexier than my imagination. 

I grinned and lowered my head, sucking his erection into my mouth and lowering as far as I could go. He shouted, "Awwwww, yeah!" 

I teased his head and bobbed up and down. When my tongue swiped the ridge below his glans I heard him again. 

Right there, baby. So sensitive there. I hope she touches my nuts. 

I immediately brushed my tongue harder under his ridge, lapping with force and pulled a hand in to cup his balls and roll his testes gently between my finger. He bucked his hips off the bed, hitting the back of my throat. I almost gagged but forced myself to relax. 

She'll never take it all. 

I adjusted my position so he was aimed straight down my throat, tipped my chin up and when he hit the back of my throat, I kept pushing gently. He froze, his eyes riveted on me. I felt a shiver race down my spine and I moaned around his shaft, letting the vibrations wash over him. 

"Oh shit, Scully," he muttered, as his head slipped into my throat. I went slowly, breathing through my nose and carefully worked him into my throat until my nose was buried in his pubic hair. 

Then I began to make swallowing motions. 

He shouted an inarticulate sound, "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" 

His hips started lifting and retreating. I shifted slightly to get the best angle as he began to thrust into my face, sliding his dick down my throat. He tossed his head back and forth and gripping the comforter in a death grip. I concentrated on my breathing and was surprised to find how easy this was for me. I'd never done it before, but I realized if I breathed through my nose, I didn't have any trouble. 

Finally he pushed on my shoulders and pulled his saliva soaked member out of my mouth. He pulled me up his torso, kissing me hungrily and rolling me onto his back. 

Have to be inside you. 

I reached for him again and lined him up with my entrance. When I felt him nudging my outer lips, I released him and tipped my hips up, forcing the swollen, enormous head of his penis inside. "Yes," I yelped. 

We both moaned loudly and I lifted my legs, draping them over his hips. He wasn't moving. What was he waiting for? I wondered. 

Open your eyes. 

My eyes popped open and I looked into his lust filled gaze and beyond. I saw more than lust. I saw love and tenderness and ... joy! I smiled and nodded my head, indicating I was good to go. 

He began to slide in slowly but steadily and we both groaned again. 

Feels so good. Didn't know it could feel this good. Oh Christ, I hope I don't come like a schoolboy. 

I couldn't resist and I tightened my muscles around his throbbing shaft and he hissed through his teeth, but didn't stop moving. Finally he was embedded to the hilt. He rocked against me, lifting my hips off the bed and sinking even deeper. He stopped and we stared at each other, in awe that we were finally joined, reveling in the feeling, savoring it. 

Never thought I'd be here. Can't believe it. Never thought I'd be here, inside you. I'm never leaving. 

I almost laughed upon hearing that thought in my head. I smiled and rocked my hips setting him in motion. He hummed and began pumping in and out of me slowly, not wanting to rush. I could feel his tenderness, love, and astonishment roll over me with every stroke. 

You're so snug. I can feel you pulling on my cock. 

He kept his eyes locked with mine as our bodies followed an ancient rhythm that required no thought. 

Love you so much. 

"Tell me," I whispered, before I realized I was responding to a thought he didn't know that I knew that he'd had. Wait. That was confusing. 

He didn't seem surprised though or maybe he thought I was seeing something in his expression. Out loud he said, "I love you so much." 

"Love you too, Mulder. God, we're really here. You're really making love to me." 

"Yes, oh God, and you feel so fantastic. I can't even tell you how good you feel." 

"I think I have some idea," I responded. "I've never been this full." 

He grinned at that, pleased that I was happy with his endowments. I chuckled, amused at this boyish display. He merely grinned wider and sped up slightly. 

Soon we were grunting and the smack of our sweat-slicked bodies was the only sound in the room. 

Oh God, Oh God, Scully, gonna come. Not yet. Don't want it to end yet. 

Again without thinking, I said, "Let go. There will be plenty more times." 

His eyes widened but then his mouth dropped open as he slammed into me and began thrusting with abandon. He lifted on his knees, pounding me into the mattress so hard I felt my cast bouncing on the bed next to my head. This slight change of angle caused his public bone to slide over my clit with every stroke. 

Once, twice, three times, and I was crying out as my orgasm washed over me, my back arching off the bed. 

Oh fuck yeah, come for me. Oh, as beautiful as I imagined. More, even more beautiful than I imagined. Oh yeah, here I come. Oh God, can't stop it. Ohhh, yyeeaaahhh!. 

He howled, "Ssscccuuulllyyy, ohgod, ohgod, oh Jesus!" I felt his shaft throb in my stretched tunnel and then pulse heavily as he filled my canal with warm spraying streams of cum. 

He collapsed on top me, holding some weight on his elbows. I whispered, "Lay down." 

"I am laying down," he panted. 

I grasped his wrist and pulled up. His elbow slid up the bed and his weight landed on my chest, our sweat mingling between us. "Scully," he said with a tiny bit of alarm. 

"I want to feel you." 

He froze but then relaxed and let his weight fall onto me. "Let me know when you begin to suffocate," he muttered. 

I chuckled and felt him smile against my neck where he had buried his nose in my hair. We laid that way for while, my toes caressing his calves and making him shiver. My free hand roamed the ropey muscles of his back delighting in the way they rolled under my palm. 

He deflated and finally shifted, letting his flaccid penis fall out of me. He sighed in disappointment and rolled off me, coming up on his side and cradling his head in his hand. He reached up and brushed my bangs off my forehead. 

He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Scully." 

"I love you too, Mulder." 

He smiled. "Are you O.K.?" 

"Mmm, more than O.K." 

He smiled softly. 

I can't believe this. I don't deserve this. 

I frowned. "Stop it, Mulder, you deserve this as much as I do. We both deserve happiness." 

"What?" he said, peering at me closely. 

I jerked, realizing I'd responded again without thinking. "Umm, I have something to tell you." 

"Scully, did I say that out loud?" 

I hesitantly raised my eyes to his face and said, "No, you didn't." 

His mouth dropped open and I distinctly heard his next thought. 

What the fuck? 

I grinned and said, "What the fuck, indeed?" 

"Holy shit! Are you ...?" 

"Hearing your thoughts?" 

"Are you?" 

I nodded. "Not all the time, I don't think, but sometimes, when they are strong. Or maybe just directed at me. I don't know. There hasn't been enough time to think about it or sort it out, or ... experiment." 

"How could this happen?" 

"I'm sure I have no idea. I didn't even want to admit it was real at first. I thought I was going crazy, that my mind was making things up." 

He swallowed. "Is Dr. Dana Scully, M.D., telling me that she has ..." 

"Telepathy?" I volunteered. "I don't know, Mulder. I don't know what it is yet." 

"But you can hear all my thoughts." 

"I don't know if I can hear ALL of them, but I guess I can hear some of them." 

"Can I test you?" 

I grimaced. "I was afraid of that." 

He looked sheepish. "Sorry." 

"No, it's all right. But let's keep this between us for now, all right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." 

"It must have something to do with the bump I took on the head. Who knows? There's still swelling there. It might not last." 

"But it might. I've heard of this type of thing before. There are documented cases of people going through a traumatic physical or emotional event and coming out the other end of it with some type of psychic powers." 

"Psychic powers," I repeated. 

"What else would you call it?" 

"I don't know. I just don't think I want to examine it right now. You're killing my endorphin high," I joked. 

He smiled and then thought, 'That was the best sex I've ever had.' 

"Glad to hear it, for me too," I responded, knowing he was testing me. 

"Shit!" he exclaimed. 

I smiled at him. "Don't test me now, Mulder. Let it go for tonight, all right? I want to enjoy just having naked Mulder in my bed." 

He flopped down and rolled me onto my side, pulling me gently into the cradle of his body, spooning up behind me. I fit perfectly and we both took deep breaths and sighed in contentment, then chuckled. 

I love you, Scully. 

"Love you too, Mulder." 

"No shit," he mumbled under his breath and squeezed me tighter. 

As we were drifting off to sleep I heard one last thought. 

Wonder how kinky she's willing to be? 

I chuckled. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," I said softly. 

He jerked in my arms. "Shit, I'm going to have to watch that, huh?" 

"No, I'm rather enjoying myself." 

"I'll bet you are." 

"And Mulder?" 

"Yeah?" 

"There's more." 

"More? Don't tell me your head is gonna spin around on your shoulders now," he joked. 

"Nope. But sometimes, only a couple, I saw pictures." 

"Pictures? What do you mean?" 

"Visions from your mind. Things you imagined." 

"Like what?" 

I paused wondering if there was a tactful way to say this and deciding I was all for shock value. "Me on top, riding your cock with your hands on my breasts." 

He whimpered. "Oh shit." 

I laughed but then it cut off abruptly as a vision of me tied to a bed face down came into focus. He was looking down at me from behind and I groaned involuntarily as I watched him hold my ass cheeks in his huge hands and slowly slide his enormous cock into my ass. 

"Uuuuggggg," I groaned. 

No sooner had that vision burned into my mind's eye, another appeared. Me pinned to the wall somewhere, nothing holding me but Mulder's arms around my back and his cock in my pussy, nailing me to the wall with alarming force. 

"Sssssshhhhhhhiiiiittttttt," I moaned. 

That vision winked out to be replaced by my ass again, only this time in the shower with his hard shaft pumping quickly into me from behind, his hands covering my breasts and using them like handles to pull my body back and forth on his cock. 

"Mmuullddeerrr, stop!" I moaned. 

He never did listen very well, I thought inanely as the next picture to wash onto the scene was of me sitting against a headboard. Mulder was kneeling front of me, thrusting his hips into my face as he hung onto the headboard over my head. His eyes looked down and watched as his iron hard shaft disappeared through my lips and stretched my mouth open, my cheeks hollowing with suction as he retreated. 

"Mulder!" I shouted. "Damn it, stop!" 

The visions ceased abruptly and I found I was panting harshly, my nipples throbbed they were so tightly budded, and I was slick with arousal again. Without a word, his hand came down on my hip, tilted my hips up a little and he slid into me in one hard stroke, bumping up against my cervix. 

"Oh God!" 

He wasted no time. He was not gentle and slow this time. He rammed into me repeatedly from behind in long, deep strokes. His hand slid down my abdomen and brushed over my clitoris. 

I shouted as my body was seared with incredible pleasure. His fingers quickened on my clit, quick and light, but circling madly. I leaned forward to help find the right angle. Two strokes later I was shaking apart in his arms, my twat convulsing spasmodically around his shaft, my body trembling with shocks of pleasure. He shouted, "Here I come!" 

He rammed inside, holding himself there as he emptied his balls again, his hips shuddering against my ass. We both relaxed, boneless into the mattress. 

How many of those things would you be willing to do? 

I paused, letting him worry a little bit. It never hurt to keep him guessing. 

"Scully? You O.K.?" 

Quietly, I said, "All of them, Mulder." 

He sucked in his breath. 

"But not tonight. Now let me get some sleep." 

He chuckled and then coughed in surprise. "You could really see?" 

"Yup." 

"Damn." 

"Sleep now, Mulder." 

"Yeah, right," he deadpanned, insinuating that this was going to be impossible. "What's it like?" 

"Mulder!" I said in exasperation. 

"What's it like, Scully?" he insisted. 

"It's like a full color dream, Mulder, only I'm seeing through your eyes, not mine. It's like ... a mirror image." 

"Mirror image," he repeated. 

"Yeah, everything's backwards for me cause I'm seeing through your eyes instead of mine." 

"Oh." 

"Can I please sleep now?" 

"Sure, sorry, Scully." 

"No problem. We'll talk more tomorrow." 

He kissed the back of my neck. I was about to drift off into Never, Never Land when I heard his pesky little mind again. 

Mirror image. Mirrors. Yeah. 

My mind was suddenly flooded with a picture of Mulder nailing me in front of a mirror, standing behind me with his big brown hands on my pale, white stomach, sliding up to weigh my breasts, one in each hand. 

"Mulder!" I cried out, now getting annoyed. It wasn't cute anymore. 

He flinched. "Sorry," he muttered and the vision vanished. 

I sighed and then began chuckling in spite of myself. "This is going to be hell," I mumbled. 

I didn't hear him this time, but I felt his chest rumble against my back. "Really, sorry Scully, but that mirror thing ..." 

"Yes, Mulder, I'd do that too." 

"Hmmmm," he hummed. 

"Now stop thinking so I can sleep. I'm fucking exhausted," I said, feeling tears clog the back of my throat without warning. 

He heard it in my voice though and was instantly contrite. "I'm sorry, Scully! God, what an ass. You're still healing, and you're tired, and I shouldn't have given you this much ... exercise." 

My chest vibrated with a suppressed chuckle at his earnest use of the word exercise. "It's O.K., Mulder, just let me sleep now. I'll be fine." 

"Should I go out on the couch?" 

"Don't you dare. Just cuddle me and settle down." 

"O.K.," he said sounding hesitant. 

Without warning, a picture of sheep jumping a fence entered my mind. Oh shit! He was counting sheep, trying to blank out his mind. I chuckled again in spite of my annoyance. 

"Sorry!" he hissed. 

"It's all right. That I can handle." 

"You sure?" 

"Yup. Go to it, Mr. Visual." 

I sensed rather than saw him smile and the sheep began jumping the fence again. This lulled me into sleep just fine and I put my worry over this new-found ability on the back burner. I would worry about it tomorrow or the next day. Today, Mulder had become my lover. And judging by the creative pictures in his imagination, he had big plans for me. I was going to need my sleep. 

God help me, I was almost looking forward to more mirror images. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
